Wonderful Day of White
by Evangeline The Great
Summary: It's finally the day Artemis has been waiting for, everything is perfect. Her sister, her father, her friends, her dress and of course her love. But everything happens with a price.


"You look wonderful, dear sister." A soothing and familiar voice lured Artemis away from her reflection. Jade was leaning in the doorway of her dressing room with a thin smile on her lips. Her jet black hair was up in a bun and her dark skin was dressed in Artemis's choice of color. A pale green dress that had thin straps on the shoulders, a sweetheart neckline and skirt that floated just above her knees. Jade had been hesitant about the dress when Artemis picked it out, yet here she was, adorned in its pale green glow.

"Thank you, Jade." Artemis smiled back at her sister. They'd had their quarrels earlier in life but today was special. Today they could bond as sisters were meant to bond. "You look wonderful too, and here I thought you didn't like that dress."

Jade rolled her dark eyes in return. "I may not love the dress, but I do love you." She smiled again. "I'm really happy for you. I'm glad that you get to have an official ceremony unlike what Roy and I had." Jade's eyes looked distant as she spoke. She knew that her sister and Roy got married, but she wasn't aware of the circumstances.

Artemis beamed at her sister than returned to her reflection. Her dark skin was glowing and her grey eyes lit up under the nude makeup. Her face was framed by her blonde hair that was twisted in large-barreled curls. And her dress. Artemis sighed every time she thought about her dress. It was perfect in every single way. It was a strapless sheath lace gown with a pale green belt that hugged her waist. It made her olive skin glow, her eyes sparkle and her smile priceless.

Artemis turned away from the mirror for the last time and took a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" Jade asked.

"I think so," her voice quivered. Artemis was nervous, so nervous, but of course she was ready. She'd been ready for this moment for almost five years.

"Good, because he's ready. You know how impatient he is." Jade said then entwined her arm with her sisters and began to escort her down the hall.

The two were silent as they made their way to the reception hall. There was no hatred between them, no bad blood, no desire for vengeance. They were just sisters bonding the only way they knew how.

At the entrance to the hall, Artemis's father was waiting for her. His blond hair was combed back and he was dressed in a black and white suit with a dark blue tie. As soon as his hazel eyes saw Artemis, his smile broke and the tears began to fall. "Hey, baby girl, are you ready?" he greeted her, his voice shaking.

"Hey daddy." She gave him a tight hug. "I'm ready, but are you? I thought you said you wouldn't cry." Artemis cooed.

"I know, but you're my baby girl. I can't stand to see you grow up." He choked out and hugged her back. Jade stood by and rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you at the end of the aisle, sister." She bade farewell and headed through the heavy wooden doors. The music started and Artemis's skin tingled.

"Come on, baby girl." Her father held out his arm to her, she pulled the sheer veil over her face and graciously took his arm. The doors opened, revealing all of her friends and her family, standing at her entrance. Her mother sat up front in her wheel chair. Her niece Lian had an ear to ear grin and was standing at her father's side.

Her footsteps were slow, just like she practiced a million times before. But now this was real.

Her friends were standing up front, all wearing smiles. Megan stood next to Connor; Artemis could've sworn she saw the glint of silver on Megan's left hand. Kaldur was standing next to Dick who was by Barbara. Then there was Tim and Cassie and Garfield and Bart and Jaime. Everyone was there. And who could forget the guest of honor.

There he was, smiling like the dork he was at the end of the aisle adorned in a black tuxedo with an orange tie. Artemis felt her knees go weak when she saw the look he got in his bright green eyes.

The end of the aisle came sooner than Artemis expected. She kissed her father on the cheek whispered in his ear. "I love you, daddy."

"Love you too, baby girl." He whispered back.

Her time had come, she stepped up so that she was facing Wally. He gently lifted the veil away from her face and smiled again. "Hey Artemis," A tear fell from his emerald eyes. "I really miss you."

"Miss me? What?" Artemis said breathlessly. No. This wasn't happening. He was just playing a joke on her. She opened her mouth to speak again but her voice was sucked away, just as her love vanished before her eyes. "No, please. _Please_." She pleaded but the wonderful scene continued to get swept away.

The wonderful greens and whites and the faces of her friends and family were swirling around her in a torrent then suddenly everything went dark.

Her dark grey eyes flew open, she expected to see the scene of the wedding that she was just attending but instead she just saw the dark shadowed outline of her bedroom. She sat up and hugged her knees in silence. This had happened before. But it was usually just her and Wally on a date or hanging out. It had never been a wedding before. It had felt so real, her sister, her father, and of course Wally.

But his absence was obvious, the apartment was cold and dull without him and Artemis could feel the cold seep into her soul. She put her forehead on her knees and let the tears fall.

"I miss you too, Wally."

**So if you cried… I'm sorry. I actually teared up thinking about writing this but I kinda knew that I had to. For my first Young Justice fic I don't think it's that bad. Review if you wish, I do like them. **


End file.
